Friends
by Lynna B
Summary: When Gordon returns after the Black Mesa incident, more than 15 years have passed - while time had stopped for him. That's not the only surprise he has to deal with. Barney confesses something that throws him off his guard. Gordon x Barney, Romance, Eroti


Friends

by Lynna

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All credit goes to Valve for creating their wonderful game, including all characters used by me (Barney Calhoun, Gordon Freeman).

WARNING:

This fanfic deals with a same-sex relationship between men. Women aren't involved this time. It's pure slash.

--

Thanks so much to my fantastic beta, PhoenixLite! You did a great job.

The characterization of Gordon Freeman was made by Fire Griffin.

--

Summary: When Gordon returns after the Black Mesa incident, more than 15 years have passed – while time had stopped for him… But that's not the only surprise he has to deal with. …Barney confesses something that throws him off his guard…

(PWP – SLASH - Romance – Erotic – Oneshot)

.oOo.

Barney looked up when the door opened and Gordon came in. He nodded at his buddy, smiling, and finished the assembly of his Glock. He put the weapon in its case again, packed away the cloths and brushes - with which he had cleaned the semiautomatic weapon - and screwed the cap on the small bottle of weapons oil.

"Hey, Gordon", he greeted the scientist.

The redhead strolled over and looked around the room with a raised eyebrow. The small quarters were a mess... untidy and disorganized. But the chaos on top of and around the table seemed to be the worst. He moved to the chair, grabbed a stack of old, yellowed newspapers and laid them down on the ground after a moment of hesitation – right in front of one of the overcrowded shelves.

"You should hire a chamber maid", he remarked dryly and sat down into the swivel chair.

Barney shrugged. "I don't have the time to get around to it. I want to clean up often enough. To get rid of the old junk and such. But something always comes up."

Gordon shook his head slightly and tried to hide how his lips twitched with a mixture of amusement and disapproval. "Lame excuses, buddy. You keep your gun cabinet shipshape. Why not the rest of it?"

"Weapons are a part of my job", the former security guard merely replied. "That's essential. ...And not how the room looks..."

"You weren't so... disorganized in the past", the doctor sighed and looked around the quarters another time, frowning.

"Everything was different in the past, Gordon", Barney answered softly.

He looked over and cast his eyes down after a moment - looking down to his boots instead. Even after all these years the physicist hadn't aged and still seemed to be in his mid-twenties ... The officer wasn't able to explain this phenomenon, but neither Eli nor Isaac answered his questions.

He knew that they withheld something from him. But they didn't see any reason to tell him - Gordon's best friend – at all.

"And what has changed?" His buddy asked just as quietly.

"_I've changed. But not just inwardly. I'm so fucking old, now. And_ _when_ _I_ _look_ _at_ _you_ ..._ that makes me aware of my own age even more", _he almost replied. But after a short, thoughtful silence he said: "Just everything. Our life. Our... hopes and dreams..."

Gordon noticed the slight hesitation mid-sentence, but he didn't respond.

"Go on", he merely said after a moment.

The officer chewed on his bottom lip and stared into space. Then, he gave himself a jolt and looked up again.

"Where were you, Gordon?" He whispered. "All these endless years..."

The scientist didn't react immediately. His gaze went blank. He seemed to brood over something, shook his head after a moment and faced his buddy once more.

"I… don't know. There is something... but... I can't remember. As soon as I try to concentrate, everything becomes blurred again and escapes my grasp."

"Amnesia?"

"Who knows? I just can't stop myself from trying to find out so desperately. Maybe the memories will come back automatically. At least I hope they will."

The green eyes behind the glass lenses sought out his friend's gaze. Barney still looked at him, lost in thought, the hint of a smile on his lips.

Gordon returned the little smirk and got serious again. "What happened within the last few years? After Black Mesa?"

"Gordon", the officer fended off, sighing.

The scientist raised a hand. "Everyone could give me this information. However, I want you to tell me what happened. The combine - who are they? Where do they come from? What's going on here?"

Barney gave a drawn out breath, sighing heavily. "After your disappearance, the dimension gates opened everywhere on earth and the combine... just appeared. They attacked us... the whole planet and conquered the world within seven hours. There were... rumors that they killed all pregnant women everywhere on earth... but if that was really true... I have no idea. Dr. Kleiner had a theory, though. A really crazy one if you ask me. But he thought that the unborn children would have developed something like a resistance to the combines Suppression Field. Namely within the wombs of their mothers."

"Suppression Field?" Gordon asked with a frown.

"We're sterile. Thanks to the combine and their technology. They aren't able to suppress our sex-drive anyhow. But no one is able to breed."

"Go on."

"Well... I... I remember the first years after the war only quite hazily. We were slave workers, forced to build their citadels. The combine put something into the water that made us forget almost everything. The Vorts said… the oppressors tampered with our… ahhm …short-term memory. Years went by and none of us really noticed. …Whole months passed liked hours. But with the Vortigaunts help, we finally escaped the combine's grasp - one by one. Eli founded the resistance at once. Dr. Kleiner, Mossman and Magnusson were the first to join. …And Alyx, too…"

Barney raised his eyelids and glanced at his buddy.

He didn't react to the mention of Alyx and just returned his gaze requestingly. "Tell me more."

"I joined the group here sometime later. The resistance has grown considerably over the years and spans almost around the whole globe now. I infiltrated Civil Protection, here, at City 17, handling spying missions for Eli from time to time, while Alyx, Mossman and Isaac are still trying to fix the teleporter. They want to smuggle a lot more refugees out of town."

The physicist looked down to his hands still lying in his lap. His face showed anxiety ... regret and also self-reproach.

"Hey, calm down, buddy! Don't blame yourself for everything! It wasn't your fault."

"I lowered the sample into the test chamber", Gordon whispered. "If I had refused to do it..."

"Then someone else would have done so. Mossman. Maybe even Eli himself", Barney exclaimed. "Nobody knew what was going to happen. And nobody expected those "unforeseen consequences" ultimately. No one expected those nasty aliens appearing from the dimension breaches. It could just as easily have been friendly creatures like the Vorts have turned out!"

The doctor could hardly keep back his smile. "I just don't believe my ears. You of all people saying something like that?"

Barney smirked a little before he got serious again. "I'm used to this crappy situation by now", he said hoarsely. "I don't like it, though. Just like everybody else. But we aren't ready yet - to take any action against the combine."

"Let me know when it happens. I have to make up for something", Gordon whispered.

"Bullshit. But if you're so desperate to get your hands dirty... We could still use your help", the officer grumbled, before he grinned broadly.

The two men remained silent for a while, engrossed in thought. Barney eyed his opposite furtively. Over the years, his feelings had faded a little and changed into something he could only describe as a painful loss. But now, when Gordon appeared so suddenly just some days ago, it was... back again... that fluttery feeling in his stomach.

And his hopes, too; dreams he tried to ignore for such a long time by now. His palms got damp while looking at Gordon, now. The scientist was even more attractive than he actually remembered him to be. He also seemed more serious, more silent, though. And more withdrawn, too.

But…, there was a... spark in those green eyes. A spark Barney never noticed before.

A quiet longing which he could just grasp with his instincts, but was unable to articulate.

"Why did you turn down that little brunette?" Gordon asked so unexpectedly, his friend almost winced when he heard the familiar voice so suddenly.

"What brunette?"

"Apparently, I'm not the only one with amnesia", the doctor joked. "Well... last night. She seemed to be completely enraptured by you."

"She wasn't my type", the security guard mumbled.

"Not your type?! C'mon! Barney!! Such a cute little lass? Although there weren't too many women in Black Mesa... you never had a date actually or even tried to get one. Why not? You aren't shy or inhibited at all. You're a good looking guy, you can bewitch any woman you like, I bet..."

His buddy didn't answer. He stared down at the ground, deeply lost in thought and knitted his brows. Then, he looked at Gordon again. The mysterious spark was still there. But he wasn't able to grasp the meaning of this look. Maybe even Gordon himself didn't know about this vague and unrecognizable shimmer in his eyes...

"I wasn't interested. I never was", the officer heard himself answer after a long silence. "In women, I mean", he added quietly and hesitantly.

He met his friends gaze again, carefully exploring his expression. What was he thinking now? How would Gordon react to the meaning of his words? The physicist didn't show any further reaction apart from stopping short and he breathed a sigh of relief. The younger man seemed a little surprised and gave Barney an astonished and also a little doubting gaze - but nothing else happened.

His arising hope - that his buddy was apparently more open-minded than the society in which both of them had grown up, was dampened again within the next moment.

"You're pulling my leg..."

"No, I'm not", he just said and looked his friend directly in the eye. "I really am ... well, ... you know..."

Even if he didn't said the frowned upon word, Gordon knew exactly what his opposite wanted to say. He swallowed, and - despite his long-lasting friendship with Barney - he wasn't able to prevent how his features stiffened noticeably.

The security guards brown eyes got a strange glimmer. And for a second, a hint of regret and disappointment played around his soft lips. Then, he pulled himself together again.

The physicists face relaxed, too. But the mood between them remained a little strained and had lost some of its unselfconsciousness.

"You have a, err… a relationship?" Gordon mumbled hoarsely.

"Nope", Barney replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You're my best friend! And how **I** experienced time, both of us were sitting in the canteen of Black Mesa just some days ago! Talking with each other and complaining about the meal. And now, you're a lot older than me, the whole world is upside down, and, last but not least, you tell me quite casually that you're gay... well, those are changes I have to get used to. At least a little bit." The scientist smiled wryly.

"You... really don't mind… that women aren't my thing?" Barney asked carefully and a bit surprised, too.

His opposite shrugged. "I... can get used to it..."

The officer's lips curved slightly up with an almost unnoticeable smile.

"As long as you aren't making a move on me", Gordon remarked and grinned, to take the edge off his words.

The room seemed to get cold within a second. Barney's eyes lost their warmth and kindness and the slight, small smile was wiped off his face in an instant. The doctor saw how the officers jaw muscles tensed as he pressed his teeth together... his slightly paled features rigid and almost frozen.

Then... slowly... emotions dawned in his buddy's eyes again. Pain. Disillusion. Disappointment.

And Gordon suddenly understood the reason for Barney's harsh, all too obvious reaction. He could see it in those dark eyes. The extent of emotions he hurt... Those feelings Barney cherished for him - and they were a lot more than just friendship.

His own features seemed frightened at once. And dismissive.

Without saying another word, Barney pushed himself off from the wall, turned round and moved over to the door. He was so upset that he left his own room - instead of expelling his friend.

But the scientist was all mixed up, too and never noticed.

.oOo.

During the next two weeks Gordon and Barney gave each other a wide berth. Freeman tried coming to terms with himself and the situation. The knowledge that his best buddy swung the other way wasn't such a burden for him. The fact, that Barney harbored certain thoughts and hopes, though... that was a little harder for him to stomach.

He didn't know how he should handle that. Was their friendship destroyed, now? He had offended his friend, that was obvious. He didn't know just how much his cold reaction would be affecting their behavior in general. But how the security guard avoided him now already revealed enough - that he was hardly able to deal with the situation at the moment.

And their unexpectedly arisen personal dilemma weighed down Gordon additionally. How should he react if Barney approached him again? Till now, the officer never tried to make advances. But he never expected that his best friend would be gay. He regarded Barney much rather as a charming womanizer...

"Are you two arguing?" Alyx asked so suddenly that he raised his head with a jerk.

The young woman put her fork down and studied him thoroughly.

"What? Why?"

"Well... I normally never see you without your friend - as if you two were joined at the hip! And now, both of you seem eager to get out of each other's way. I'm just surprised."

He just shrugged a little and concentrated on his lunch again.

To finally raise his head once more.

Alyx still looked at him. Her gaze slightly deepened. Gordon felt her interest in his person. He could see the regard in her eyes and how she flashed him a glance, now. He sighed inwardly a little.

Her slight flirtations... her ready smile... he was surprised about his lack of interest. That he never cared. He never reacted to her more or less discreet advances. It never touched him.

The scientist lowered his head once more and stared down upon his hardly touched meal. Alyx was a really lovely young woman. And this meant nothing to him. Maybe she wasn't his type? Wasn't he interested in sex at all?

His love-life wasn't a hit and had been rather scanty. He blamed his lacking libido with the emotional stress he was confronted with till now... studying at MIT... his hard work at Black Mesa... the accident and everything else that had happened after that disastrous morning in the test chamber.

He never had any time for private things and his intellect was always busy - but never with his physical needs. He worked so hard to live up to everyone's expectations. Even now.

But he neglected his own needs at the same time. His private life. His desires. His wishes...

But what kind of wishes?

Maybe Alyx simply wasn't the right woman for him - despite her appearance and intelligence. Or... were there other... reasons for his lack of interest? Till now, women simply hadn't been a part of his life. Apart from that, Gordon always preferred Barney's company - instead of wasting time with insignificant, flippant flirtations.

He liked his buddy's humorous manner. He was a little repelled by the security guards foul language sometimes - but it was always Barney who cheered him up and made him smile again...

Gordon looked around with a small sigh. His gaze wandered through the whole room. At this time of the day, the cantina was almost empty. Just a couple of resistance members were present, having their lunch.

Therefore, the familiar, lonesome figure not too far away from him immediately caught his attention. The scientist swallowed, having a lump in his throat.

Barney kept his head down and poked around his plate unenthusiastically and sluggishly without taking a mouthful, however. He leant his cheek against the ball of his thumb and stared down at his fork.

He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. As if he hadn't got too much sleep lately. He seemed depressed and his face was visibly marked by sorrow.

Gordon felt really miserable, now. He had hurt him more than he thought... Or Barney was a really sensible guy - despite his quite foul mouthed behavior from time to time...

.oOo.

On their way back to Dr. Kleiners laboratory, Gordon and Alyx bumped into the security guard the moment he left the cantina, too. Standing just an arm-length away from him, the scientist noticed that his friend actually looked very bad.

His guilty conscience multiplied at once. And he cringed inwardly when the young woman remarked at once: "Barney! What's the matter? You look awful. ...You haven't drunk too much again, or what?"

"Everyone has a bad day sometimes", the officer fended off without going into any details and tried a small smile.

At the same time, he avoided those enervating green eyes and how that gaze behind those lenses was still aimed directly at him. He looked at Gordon's face just once and very briefly - averting his eyes again and pretending as if nothing had happened.

But his attempts to seem calm and casual were so forced and poorly played that Alyx pulled up her eyebrows. She bent a little forward and gave both men a smack on their shoulders.

"You two **really** should talk", she whispered insistently, turned round and left.

The two friends went along in silence. They refused to look at each other and didn't speak. The prolonged silence was a strain. Nevertheless, neither the physicist or the officer managed a conversation.

Close to his small quarters, Barney stopped at once. He peered down the corridor, frowning. His skeptical and watchful gaze made Freeman turn around, too, looking in the same direction.

One of the resistance fighters approached them. He fiddled open one of his leg pockets - noticeably bulging with something heavy inside. His strangely staring glance was aimed directly at Gordon and seemed outright hostile.

"I don't like the look of this", Barney mumbled and hurriedly unlocked the door to his room. "We had better... Aww, crap!! Get down!"

But his alarmed cry came too late.

The other man dragged out a weapon from his leg pocket and shot. The loud crack mixed with the doctors groan and Barney saw with horror how his friend slumped to the ground.

He pushed open the door to his room, took hold of Gordon by the shoulders and dragged him with all his strength, and as fast as he was able to, over the threshold. He ran to his gun cabinet, took a large-caliber revolver and loaded the weapon hastily and with his fingers shaking with impatience.

The security guard didn't need to pursue the assassin at all. The guy appeared in the open door on his own, his face distorted with anger. The doctor tried to remove himself from the danger zone. But with the bullet wound he wasn't able to move fast enough anymore.

With madness sparkling in his eyes the attacker aimed his pistol directly at Gordon's forehead.

"Long live the combine", the lunatic whispered and grinned with joy when the scientist tried to crawl away hastily, his wide open eyes flickering with fear and pain.

The deafening crack of a fired revolver in his immediate vicinity made Freeman's ears whistle and ring. He twitched with the expectation of the fatal hit and moaned when the frantic movement evoked new waves of pain racing through his leg.

Then, he noticed that it wasn't the assassin who had shot - but Barney.

The officer was pale with anger and fright. His weapon hand sank down after he had made sure that the attacker was really dead. He dragged the body out of his quarters and into the corridor. Then, he got down on his knees next to his friend and felt along his thigh with gentle fingers. But there was no additional blood apart from the small bullet-hole in front.

"A retained missile", he grumbled. "Can you stand on your other leg or do you feel too queasy to the stomach, now?"

"You really... seem to... be an... expert..." Gordon whispered tonelessly.

Cold sweat glittered on his forehead. His face was white as chalk. He was in severe pain and felt like he was going to faint any moment.

"I was shot often enough over the years." The officer helped him carefully to his feet again.

He supported his buddy and helped him to the bed.

The sound of quickly running feet along the corridor approached the open door and someone held on to the door frame tightly just a second later.

"What happened? You need any help? Has Dr. Freeman been shot? Oh my God! I'll call a medic immediately." A woman's voice - panting breathlessly and quivering with tension - resounded from the entrance to Barney's room.

"Calm down, will ya? We have everything under control. Just take care of the garbage", he pointed over to the dead body with a small nod of his head. "I just need a couple of medpacks. I'll take care of everything else."

The woman hesitated.

"Get going!!" He barked and made her jump at his sudden outburst. "And don't forget about the medpacks!"

"A...alright. I'm on my way, Officer Calhoun", she stammered, turned round on her heels and ran away.

Barney took out a couple of gauze bandages, his army knife and bullet pincers. Disinfecting the blade first, he tore open a packet of compresses.

"Bite down on this."

Gordon took the sterile gauze from his buddy's hand but still hesitated to comply with the request. He looked down and watched with a strange mixture of pain, nervousness and uneasiness as the security guard opened his fly.

"Don't look at me like that, Gordon" his friend squeezed out through tightening, thinning lips. "I'm not going to touch you. I just can't get the bullet out through the fabric. Either you get your trousers down all by yourself or I'm pulling them down your arse. And you don't seem to be in any condition to manage it on your own."

At the same time, he pulled the doctors breeches down and tried to be as cautious as possible. He didn't want to cause his friend any additional pain. His eyes darted along the deep blue boxer shorts and along the pale thighs covered with a dusting of reddish hair. He pulled himself together and took care of the bullet wound instead. He felt cautiously around the injury and examined its surroundings with his fingers.

"I think I can feel it", he mumbled. "Let's see if I can get the bugger out this way." He grasped the pincers.

Gordon rolled up the compress and hastily pushed it between his teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for the pain. Nevertheless, he twitched and groaned harshly when Barney searched around inside the wound, shoving the thin jaws cautiously deeper at the same time.

"Arrg! F...fu...ck!" Freeman gargled through the biting gag. The veins at his temples swelled visibly.

"Sorry, Buddy. The H.E.V.-Suit surely would have protected you sufficiently from the hit. But that's life. You can't be prepared for everything", the officer said quietly and sighed the next moment. "I got it..."

He pulled the pincers slowly out again and looked at the tiny, bloody projectile, tearing up another compress and pushing it onto Gordon's now heavily bleeding thigh.

"Where's this stupid fucking medic?!" He roared and partly turned round to the door.

The scientist spat out the gag with his last strength and closed his eyes. "Don't curse... so much", he breathed tonelessly and exhausted.

"Screw it!" Barney rumbled. "You're injured and I'm anxious about you! I'll be as foul-mouthed as I want right now!"

"Officer Calhoun?"

"Finally! C'mon, give me that!" he called and hastily waved with his free hand.

He took one of the medpacks and injected the greenish liquid into his friend's leg. The wound started to heal at once and he waited until the process stopped, giving him another injection.

The woman still stood beside them and stared at the two men with her eyes opened wide. The black-haired security guard looked up and over with a questioning, and also a little piercing glance at the same time.

"Anything else?"

"Err... Ahh…"

"Well, you can tell the others that Dr. Freeman is recovering. The bullet is out and he's doing fine."

When she didn't stir and had a curious look at the only partly dressed physicist - trying to get a glimpse of his underwear - that was a little too much insolence for Barney's taste. He got up, grasped her upper arm and shoved her back to the door.

"Ouch. Hey, that hurts! What's wrong?!"

"Curious gapers are out of place here. The doctor still needs a rest and some time to recover. Get lost!"

He pushed her over the threshold and closed the door right in her face.

"What a nosey bitch", he whispered, shaking his head and resting both hands on his hips.

Barney heard the weak, if also unmistakably amused laughter behind him.

"You're quite different, my friend. In the past, you wouldn't have been so brusque."

"Well... maybe. I simply don't like people standing on tip-toes, trying to catch a glimpse at your pants. That's... disrespectful and sexist."

The two friends looked at each other, and with the small smile in those green eyes, Barneys own features turned into a slight boyish smirk.

"How are you, Gordon?" He asked quietly.

"I'm all right. Thanks to you."

"That's the least I could do", the officer fended off.

"When did you actually learn how to remove bullets?" the doctor asked.

"It was necessary to gain such skills over time", his friend merely replied and came gradually closer. "You learn quite a lot over the years..."

He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Both men were distracted by their conversation. Neither of them really noticed how close they were to each other now. Or, how Gordon's freshly healed thigh slightly pushed against Barney's lower back.

Freeman looked around in the room. At his last visit he was hardly able to walk around without stepping on things. The little accommodation was thoroughly cleared out and cleaned up. The fresh bloodstains on the carpet caught his eyes too obviously, now.

"I'm sorry for the stains", he mumbled.

"Forget about that shabby thing. I need a new rug anyway", the older man mumbled and faced his friend.

When he noticed Gordon's gaze still wandering around the room, he shrugged a little and could hardly keep back his somewhat embarrassed smirk.

"I simply had to make a clean sweep... It helped me to think..." Then, he was getting serious again.

The officer bent slightly forwards and supported his elbows on his knees.

He cast his eyes down again and studied the worn out carpet between his slightly spread feet. The prolonged silence was aggravating.

"Do you want to talk, Barney?" The physicist asked quietly after some time.

"Talk? About what?"

"About... err...us?"

The security guard smiled spontaneously at Gordon's poorly choosen words. His smile lacked, however, any trace of humor or amusement.

"You mean, there is actually something to talk about? You've made yourself clear... the... disgust you felt... You should have seen your facial expression, when you noticed that I..." He broke off and lowered his head.

Gordon saw the whole extent of emotions in his buddy's face. But he noticed at the same time, how much the older man struggled to hide his inner turmoil. Till now, Barney never hid his feelings from him - like he was desperately trying to do, now. The scientist felt as if his friend wanted to disengage himself from him.

"I just wish I never made the mistake of mentioning it", the officer finally whispered.

"It can't be helped anymore", the physicist merely said.

"Unfortunately. Is everything over now? Is our friendship ruined?... Do you deliberately avoid me, now?" He breathed.

"No", Gordon mumbled. "And you?"

Barney shook his head in negation and gazed down to his boots with unseeing eyes at the same time.

He straightened up again. "We shouldn't talk about this topic. You don't like it and I don't feel too comfortable either. I would feel a lot better if we could just forget everything that happened."

Freeman shoved his glasses up his nose. "If you want me to understand you, then it would be better to talk, I suppose."

The security guard turned slowly around and faced his buddy with a disapproving glance.

"You have to… understand?" He whispered unbelievingly and frowned intensely the next moment. "You must be kidding! Are you just as narrow-minded and full of prejudices like all the other idiots?! I expected a little more acceptance from you. Just because of your... high intellect! I'm the same guy as ever. I haven't changed somehow. I may have other needs in bed but because of that I'm not... _different_!" Barney exclaimed before he lowered his voice.

When he spoke again, he was a lot calmer and more composed. "I long for tenderness and closeness just like anybody else. I fall in love like all other men and I need the same feeling of security and devotion... the only difference is - that I'm attracted to a man."

Gordon had the dim feeling that - with every further try - he enlarged the unintentional gap between them even more - instead of closing it again. But Barney was still his friend despite everything. His very best, closest friend even. He never meant his buddy to suffer and it never was his intention to hurt his feelings.

He wanted him to know that nothing had actually changed between them. But as soon as he opened his mouth now, he somehow managed to annoy his friend even more than before.

Gordon didn't feel very comfortable with physical closeness in general. Approaches happening on a physical level made him feel clumsy - if his own person was involved. And he didn't like being closer to others than absolutely necessary.

But the situation was quite different this time. His buddy could use a little comfort right now. And it was up to him to make him feel better again. He was the one to be blamed for this fiasco... therefore, he was the only one who could give him some support, now, too.

The scientist still felt a little clumsy and awkward when he sat up a little further and placed his hand gently on Barney's forearm. The older man looked down to the pale fingers which stood out all too obviously from his slightly sun-tanned, darker skin.

The officer swallowed and after a moment of hesitation, he laid his warm, strong hand onto the cool, soft grip of his friend and slightly squeezed the back of Gordon's hand.

The hint of a smile played around Barney's lips and when he looked over, he just saw the doctors silently pleading expression first... his questioning gaze and how he asked his buddy's forgiveness mutely. And then... he noticed that strange gleam again. The mysterious spark dawning in those green eyes once more. The same shimmer he noticed every time when their eyes met and their mutual gaze was considerably longer than actually necessary. He wasn't able to grasp the meaning of this odd sparkling. And he was still too moved to trust his instincts again. But he wondered what that was... in Gordon's eyes...

This time, they looked at each other quite a while and the moment got longer... and longer.

Barney was surprised that the scientist wasn't the first to break the visual contact - like he usually did. Exactly the opposite happened this time. He looked back and forth between Barney's eyes... as if he explored his gaze... as if Gordon was… looking for something...

The prolonged eye-contact made the officer a little nervous. But in a pleasant way that was completely out of place. Now, with their friendship returning to old standards and maintaining a relaxed level again, he tried to suppress his gradually arising desire. It wasn't his intention to rub his buddy's nose in feelings he shouldn't be aware of. He was worried that Gordon would notice the slight arousal somehow and held his breath while biting down on his lip...

The doctor was unable to turn his attention away from Barney's face. He still looked into those brown eyes and returned the kind but slightly deepening eye-contact with a bit of growing unrest and a hint of breathlessness.

Did he provoke him with this nearly endless gaze? That was something he didn't intend. He didn't want to hint at something his friend would probably misunderstand - something that was completely outside his own interests.

But he wasn't able to avert his eyes and interrupt this strange magic building up between them. He swallowed and his attention twitched spontaneously to the mouth of his opposite when he took his lip between his teeth and slightly bit down.

But just briefly, and the lower lip slipped hesitantly out between those white teeth again - slightly moistened and reddened by the gentle bite... He looked at Barney's softly curved mouth for a moment and then looked up into his eyes again.

Gordon swallowed once more when he noticed the dilated pupils now. How his friends facial expression gradually changed ... His honest mien revealed what he thought right now... those unspoken hopes, his deep longing and yearning...

The doctor felt like he was frozen in place and without actually wanting it, he allowed Barney to approach – leaning gradually forward... This was something the physicist hadn't intended, had he? He didn't know what to think anymore. His thoughts were in a mess...

He felt slight panic and an overwhelming uncertainty when the warm, sinewy hand moved along his forearm now... How the security guard slowly bent into his path at the same time.

This slight touch, the slow and gentle stroking moving along his arm so softly and caressingly - it felt **really** strange. But it was weird and wonderful at once… in a quite puzzling and… pleasant way.

Barney noticed the mysterious spark getting stronger in Gordon's eyes. When he leant forward the glitter in his buddy's gaze was intensifying and he saw how his eyes began to gleam.

The excitement almost took his breath away. He might be wrong, but that darkening look was so familiar...

Finally, their faces were just inches apart from each other. Gordon had closed his eyes. He either waited for what was going to happen, or simply meant to ignore what Barney was going to do.

The officer wanted to bridge the last distance, but he hesitated, grasped his friend's glasses and took them off cautiously. The doctor's eyelids fluttered. He opened his eyes for a moment again and looked at his older buddy. The security guard found that almost squinting and a little nearsighted gaze to be quite irresistible.

He put down the glasses carefully behind him and without moistening his lips too much, he pushed his mouth quite softly - and almost shyly - on Gordon's lips.

Barney tensed up in the expectation to be shoved back severely any second.

Nothing like that happened.

He swallowed and tried to control his growing excitement while deepening his kiss quite gradually. He felt the slight pricking of Gordon's beard, caressing his friend's mouth timidly and very gently with his lips. He tried to concentrate at the same time. If he was able to interpret the movements and reactions... whether his buddy felt growing malaise - or if he just signaled a certain amount of forced toleration...

The scientist showed neither unpleasant reactions nor resistance. At first, his body had stiffened a little, though. But he no longer sat so upright and gradually relaxed again.

The tender, slowly moving lips elicited a little sigh from the physicist at once.

Barney felt how that seductive mouth hesitantly opened under his lips. His heart was beating madly when Gordon returned the kiss timidly. The officer could hardly control himself anymore, and forced himself to be patient and to hold back furthermore.

He had dreamt of this moment for years without hoping that his dream could come true one day. But now, he didn't want to ruin everything with his impatience. His scientist buddy had never kissed a man before and he wanted to take everything really slowly... to ensure that his friend would enjoy the experience, too.

After the first, nervous excitement - when Gordon returned his slow, caressing kiss quite gradually - his jumpiness turned into such a pleasure and a deep, intense passion that he became almost dizzy.

Barney opened his mouth a little more and let him feel the tip of his tongue with a brief and hardly noticeable touch, stroking quite softly along Gordon's upper lip. He started to tease his friend a little with lips and tongue - in a very sensual and gentle way, and could hardly wait for another reaction.

The scientist responded almost instantly if also slightly hesitatingly. He touched the silken soft tongue stroking along his lips with his own - with a little nudge… a shy lick along his buddy's lips. His dithering, slight movements lost their self-consciousness - when he responded to the erotic caresses even more - turning his curious little touches into a gentle and slow French kiss.

Barney was hardly able to control himself anymore and moaned quietly.

His soft, drawn-out groan was so desirous and sensual that he suddenly felt a sweaty hand touching his arm. The fingers squeezed gradually into his flesh when their gentle kiss noticeably lost its restraints and inhibitions and became gradually passionate. The officer still held back a little and left all leadership to Gordon, now. He should decide the intensity of their kiss and how far he would like to take their actions.

Barney was unable to hold back any longer. He heard his excited, little moans muffled and how his friend answered those aroused noises on his own… breathing harder and faster… finally wheezing with the first hints of growing desire.

When their lips parted, the security guard struggled for air. He breathed spasmodically and almost panting. His opposite was just as moved. He noticed the deep, intense gleam in Gordon's look. His reddened cheeks and how his nostrils quivered with every breath he took.

The indefinable spark in those half closed eyes had increased so much that the officer finally recognized what that shimmer was - secretly hidden within the doctor's gaze. The scientist still wasn't conscious about it, though. Barney suspected that his friend still needed a while till he was aware of his own sexual orientation. Or his needs...

Their breath calmed down just quite slowly again and the two men looked at each other. The security guard gazed at his friends lips repeatedly, slightly swollen and damp from his kisses. It enticed him so much to taste and caress this soft mouth another time, that he bent into his buddy's path again.

Gordon had never seized any initiative on his own, at least in private matters. Therefore, Barney was all the more surprised when those excitedly trembling, sweaty fingers moved up his neck... How the doctor slowly bent forward and, at the same time, drew him gently closer.

Their opening lips met once more. Their tongues just a second later... Their kiss was full of desire now. Longing and erotic. Indescribably gentle and almost unbearably slow.

Gordon's fingers raked through Barney's hair, before he leisurely moved lower. He explored the well developed musculature of his buddy's chest, stroking and caressing him very gently.

Both friends breathed frantically, in short, fitful gasps. Their lips parted, just to meet again seconds later, deepening their sensual kiss even more.

... Till the officer couldn't bear the pent-up lust anymore.

He was panting intensely now and his eyes glittered with such a sensuality, that Gordon gasped and gave a small, hardly audible groan. He placed his palm onto Barney's chest and felt the hard, fast thumping, before he moved his fingers lower along the heaving belly...

From the corner of his eye he noticed the slight movement of a sinewy, sun-tanned hand and looked down to his friend's lap. …How he stroked his palm and fingers along the impressive bulge of his erection. Gordon watched the up and down of those slightly shaking, restless fingers, squeezing the hard length standing out so considerably in his faded jeans.

When the security guard noticed that gaze aimed right at his abdomen... how the shining, darkened eyes went wide - he wanted to take his hand away. But then, he saw that sudden gleam in Gordon's look… A mixture of curiosity and desire.

That made him spread his legs, curving his hips slightly forward. He saw how the scientist's nostrils quivered while he caressed his shaft through his trousers – rubbing slowly up and down his throbbing member... Gordon's attention twitched back to his face when he wasn't able to withhold his excited moan any longer.

It cost him quite an effort not to go any further... simply surrendering to the lust and ecstasy. But he could see just too clearly that the doctor still wasn't ready for more. It was a mixture of awakening fascination and sexual curiosity that primarily absorbed him now. He still lacked the impulse and need to do more... to simply touch and stroke him with his own hands. Therefore, Barney let go of himself and took a deep breath, taming his churned up hair at the same time.

"I don't want to throw you out", he began, "b...but..."

"No. You're right. I should go", the scientist replied hoarsely and forced a distorted smile on his face.

The officer got up and waited until the doctor pulled up his trousers with trembling fingers. Gordon squinted to his friend while fidgeting with the waistband button. He gazed at Barney's erection; how the swollen length tightened his jeans along his groin, creating a massive bulge. His hands were so clumsy now; he needed quite a while until he fastened his breeches again. And as he did so, he had another, an even closer look at his buddy's clearly visible arousal... and swallowed with a dry mouth.

The security guard handed him his glasses. Both men moved to the door and stopped there. For a moment, Gordon seemed to want to bend forward, to give his friend a last kiss. He didn't do so, however, and felt blindly for the door-handle without taking his look away from Barney's heated, desire-ridden face.

He went outside and the two friends said their goodbye with a silent nod. Neither of them was able to speak at the moment - they were quite too moved now.

.oOo.

Gordon went back to his own accommodation. The impressions and experiences swirled around in his head constantly. He wasn't even aware of his path back to his room. His mind was quite too busy with what had just happened. He was agitated. Confused. And, at the same time, caught by an unrest and a need which was completely foreign to him.

Freeman was completely lost in thought. He moved straight to his bed without knowing what he actually wanted there. He stopped in front of his sleeping berth, looking down to the neat and tidy folded blanket and the smoothly drawn sheet. He turned his head hesitantly around and gazed over to the small seating unit... just to sit down on the edge of his bed with weakening knees - staring into space. He did his best to analyze everything that happened rationally and relevantly. But he was far too puzzled by the experience and wasn't able to think properly, now.

He saw Barney's face in front of his eyes constantly. His lustful mien... Even now he still felt the tender kisses on his lips. He still heard that sensual, soft moaning ... But those kisses excited him like nothing else before. The gentle, slow playing of their tongues... That evoked feelings he never had experienced to such an extent before. It was almost indescribable... an intense, overwhelming eroticism.

Gordon moaned quietly. He took off his glasses and laid them down without paying much attention to the gesture and sank down on the mattress. He slipped further back and closed his eyes.

He wanted - he needed – time to deal with the experience first. And to make it easier for him, he closed his eyes. So, neither his surroundings or the light was able to distract him any longer.

His agitated mind was going round in circles persistently. He relived everything that had happened between them - over and over again. And his restlessness and excitement grew more and more. He got warm and his heart was beating so hard, he was hardly able to breathe.

His own feelings confused him. This desirous impulse he finally experienced in Barney's closeness. The pleasure with which he kissed him so tenderly back. He still felt his longing as soon as he remembered his friend's soft, erotic moans.

He never thought it possible to be aroused by another man's desire. That he wasn't repelled but stimulated. That he would enjoy his friend's excitement... that it turned him on... And that sudden knowledge shook him...

He was frightened and bewildered and didn't know how to handle that awareness. However, his disorientation mixed with constantly growing lust... with a seething yearning...

Gordon started to undress. The recollections were still so fresh that he heard himself moan quietly with the memory of Barney's gentle passion and sensuality. And he moaned once more when he shoved his trousers down... When he saw his intense, steep erection - that made him conscious of how excited he really was.

With closed eyes… overwhelmed with pleasure... he hastily moistened his fingers and grasped his burning hot, throbbing shaft. He wanted to concentrate on the stimulus of his gently moving fist, stroking up and down tirelessly... gradually strengthening the need in his loins.

But his mind was distracted again after just a couple of moments...

...and went back...

... to his friend...

His member became so hard when he thought of him that it clouded his mind with sheer pleasure. His hand moved faster. His lust was becoming so much stronger while visualizing Barney in his mind.

Gordon wasn't just thinking about their erotic caresses. His agitated senses were asking for more, now... for sensual imaginations and fantasies which would stimulate him even further.

Just a few minutes ago, he was shaken with the knowledge that his friend's passion aroused him. And now, he sought out those visions on his own and quite deliberately. And what he hadn't experienced, he vividly imagined now.

...How Barney would react if he opened his trousers... The officers ecstatic mien and how he moaned with desire as soon as he shoved his hand into the open fly of his jeans... the stammered, sensual invitations... heatedly wheezed, little, dirty words... the lust in Barney's eyes... how hard and hot his manhood would be in Gordon's fist... how he arched his body into the scientists caresses, moaning with lechery... just to grab his hand the next moment, moving it up and down his length… to show him how he liked it the most... how he would be able to satisfy his friend completely...

Gordon's rapid, fitful panting filled the whole room. The fantasy - to be pleasuring his best friend - excited him so much that he wasn't able to hold back anymore. He hardly noticed how his body arched up... how his fist moved ever faster along his shaft.

He moaned at the imagination of Barney getting off. That he masturbated him until he reached his climax while panting aloud and erratically... how rock hard his member would be in Gordon's hand and merely seconds before his ejaculation... his sensually distorting face...

"Ahhh... gawd!"

He couldn't control his lust anymore. His loins jerked with slight counter movements against his hectically stroking fist, before he curved his abdomen more up. Like lightning, the ecstasy raced through his pelvis. He felt himself come and grasped the bed sheet with his free hand while strengthening his beginning orgasm with short, quick strokes along the glans. Until he was almost unable to bear the pleasure of his climax anymore...

"Aaahhh!! ……… Aaaaahhhgawdoooohhhgod!!"

He came with fast and plenteous intervals. He wheezed wildly and frantically, still stroking his eagerly twitching mast. The pulsating flow of his hot sperm didn't seem to stop at all... His climax was so intense and lustful his whole body twitched and shook while he moaned repeatedly deep in his throat.

When Gordon calmed down again, he still lay there with closed eyes for a short while. Panting and wheezing until he had fully recovered. Finally, he rose from the bed again and wanted to freshen up.

A small, absent smile played around his lips as he relished the pleasant relaxation which spread through his whole body now. Freeman wiped the cooling and sticky traces off his skin with a wet washcloth. He had never felt such lust before. Or had such an intense orgasm. This was the most compelling sexual experience he had ever known.

But his little smile faded slowly when he became fully aware of the true cause that granted him this enormous pleasure...

The strangest feelings arose in him now.

Was this the reason why he wasn't interested in women? Was he exactly like Barney? The doctor analyzed the situation now a lot more rationally and reduced his experiences to simple facts. It excited him... like nothing else before. He just had the orgasm of his life while thinking about his friend - fantasizing about having sex with a man.

His previous tries to masturbate remained mostly unsuccessful. He always thought that it was just the stress... But that wasn't true, although he never noticed before. What turned him off wasn't the emotional pressure, but because he thought of women quite automatically… And that suffocated his sense of pleasure instead of stirring it up...

He dipped both hands into the water to refresh his face a little. Then, he leaned with folded arms against the wall and looked down to the ground at his feet.

His knees weakened noticeably. He never expected such preferences slumbering inside him. Should he be grateful to Barney for evoking those desires and making him aware of his sexual orientation? Or should he simply deny and ignore that sensual experience with his friend? Like how he had denied and ignored all his needs over so many years?

Gordon chewed thoughtfully at his lower lip. His inner malaise still refused to vanish. Nevertheless, he simply couldn't pretend that nothing had happened. He just wasn't sure how it should go, from now on.

.oOo.

Within the next few days, the two friends were unable to spend any time with each other. The doctor was urgently needed in the laboratory to help Alyx and Isaac with the vernier adjustment of the teleporter unit. He worked from early morning until late into the night, and when he finally fell into his bed he was too exhausted to think of his quite turbulent private life anymore.

The security guard was disappointed with the delay of their next reunion. But he struggled with his joyful expectation and a certain amount of tension at the same time. He could only guess how Gordon would react when they meet again. The chances that he made up his mind against or for a more intimate friendship with him stood exactly 50/50, though. And that pulled at Barney's nerves. He was torn between hope and worry for days.

And when they finally saw each other again - almost a week after the assassination and their first kiss - the officer thought he'd die from agitation and excitement. He was quite nervous, but Gordon seemed hardly different, now. But any negative reaction - or the dreaded "I think, we had better talk"-scenario failed to appear.

After their first slight uncertainty, their nascent conversation became gradually unfocused and both of them relaxed visibly. The officer noticed how the physicist looked at him now. At first, his gazes were still furtive, and nothing more than veiled glimpses. But soon, Gordon's looks became more forthright and direct... how his attention moved back and forth between Barney's eyes and mouth - before he averted his face and examined a random object in the shelf or on the table with enormous fascination.

The security guard was surprised by those almost longing gazes and the strange self-consciousness that Gordon exhibited quite clumsily the next moment. He saw the emotions clearly written all over his best friend's face - that he still didn't know how to handle the situation yet. The scientist apparently felt a desire for closeness, but he couldn't manage to confess or even express his wish.

Barney didn't want to embarrass him even more with his straightforward nature. Therefore, he went with for the simplest solution that came to mind:

He got up, walked into the narrow kitchen space of his room and came back with a bottle of water and two glasses. Putting everything down on the table in front of them he sat down next to Gordon on the small sofa and unscrewed the bottle.

The double-seater was barely sufficient for them... He felt the younger man's warm thigh squeezing against his own leg. When he handed his friend the filled glass, he turned a little round to face him, and slipped back into his corner. Even when the doctor took a large sip, the green eyes behind those glasses were hardly able to desist from studying him, now.

Barney smiled a little.

"Would you like anything else?" He asked quietly.

When his opposite looked down to his mouth almost instantly, he felt tingly with expectation. He was just about to place his hand on Gordon's leg.

"No. Not at the moment." The scientist said and put the glass back on the table.

"How about your work in the laboratory?" the officer asked. "Is Alyx still so... persistent?"

Freeman smiled a little after that. "She sticks to her guns."

Barney laughed quietly, before he became a little more serious again. "Will you ... tell her sometime that she's wasting her energy?"

"I didn't intend to actually tell..."

"No. That's not what I mean", the security guard interrupted him. "Maybe it will be enough if you tell her that she isn't your type at all."

"Since when did you know that you were... ahhh...", Gordon suddenly asked quietly and looked down to his intertwined fingers for a moment, still resting in his lap.

"That I'm gay?" Barney took a sip of his own. "Very early, even as a teenager. I needed a long time to accept that this was the way I am, though."

The doctor gave him a quite astonished gaze and slightly raised his brows.

His friend just smirked a little. "I wasn't happy with my orientation at that time, Gordon. I thought... I was… perverted", he explained. "And I was afraid of what would happen if someone found out. The neighbors. My family. My friends... I never told them", he admitted. "Until the emotional pressure finally got too heavy to handle... Always these remarks that I was still without a girlfriend. That the parents wanted grandchildren sometime and that I should date a girl." He sighed a bit.

"What did you do?" Gordon asked.

"I moved away right after college, keeping the pot boiling with opportunity jobs until I was hired for security. I got a job as a night-watchman in a shopping center. I also met my first boyfriend there. We had the same shift. And, after some time, I became an employee at Black Mesa. And I had to move away again ... It was quite difficult for me - at that time. Coming to terms with my sexuality, my first lover... being on my own and responsible for my life for the first time ever..." He paused a moment. "I think the last week hasn't been too easy for you either..."

"Am I that obvious?" Gordon's answer was barely more than a whisper.

A faint smile played on Barney's lips. "Well…, I can quite well imagine that you needed a while to deal with everything that happened between us that afternoon."

"I'm still dealing with it", the doctor mumbled. "It's almost surreal - both of us sitting here and… talking about something like an _inner_ coming-out... phew... "

"It's a strange feeling, being really and fully aware about yourself the first time ever, eh?"

"That's one way of putting it", Gordon sighed.

"Are you still... uncomfortable with it?"

The scientist chuckled. "Was it so obvious with our..." He broke off.

"With our kiss?"

He nodded slightly.

"I didn't want to take you by surprise", Barney admitted. "I wanted to give you enough time to adapt to the situation... To make sure that you really enjoyed it."

Gordon's cheeks reddened visibly.

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" his friend whispered.

The scientist didn't answer at first. "Haven't you noticed… how much I did?"

"Sure", the security guard breathed. "I just wanted to hear it from you, though. If you liked it or not..."

He placed his warm palm on Gordon's knee.

"When we kissed, I had a murderous erection and I hardly knew how to hide it. But after a while, I didn't care anymore... if you noticed my hard-on or not. No one ever kissed me like you did... so tenderly and sensuously", Barney mumbled.

Gordon's blush intensified. "I... I wasn't conscious of that..."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It was incredibly erotic. I enjoyed it so much... ...and what about you?" he breathed and gently squeezed his friend's leg.

"I was overwhelmed with the experience", the physicist admitted and spread his knees a little. "I hardly felt my own body, though... I still didn't know if I was aroused, then... well... that came much later."

The long, strong fingers softly massaged the muscles of Gordon's thigh now and moved slowly and slightly higher. Freeman didn't react to the caressing touches. At least not with words or gestures.

Barney felt, how the musculature relaxed under his tender and hesitantly moving hand. "When you were gone, I... jerked off as if my life depended on it", he suddenly said. "And not just once... God, I was so horny..."

Gordon grinned a bit awry and slightly hesitated, before he spoke again. "Yeah. Ditto."

The officer's hand slipped further up and along his leg... and stopped once more.

They looked at each other. Neither of them spoke anymore, but the looks they exchanged emoted enough… how the older man stroked along the doctor's thigh again, while his friend responded to the gentle touches with noticeably spreading legs, now.

"Gordon..?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to kiss you", Barney whispered.

The scientist saw the clear desire for closeness and tenderness in his buddy's dark eyes. He leant back against the seat cushion, before he slipped closer to him after a moment. Just a bit, but the gesture was unmistakable.

The security guard supported his elbow on the backrest, placing his palm gently on Gordon's arm. He looked him in the eye as his fingers moved slowly and caressing along the silken soft, a little cool skin. Barney followed the movement of his fingers with his eyes just a moment later... stroking over the reddish hair on his buddy's forearm, mixed with a hint of freckles. The pale skin created a noticeable contrast to his darker hand.

His hand moved gradually up... until he stroked the younger man's cheek softly with his fingers. The scientist closed his eyes and - after a slight hesitation - he leant into the caressing touch, if just a little. When he finally looked at his older friend again, in his gaze lay such a dark shimmer that Barney's breath caught.

He slipped closer to the doctor and leant forward. Gordon took off his glasses, before he bent his head slightly aside, raising his chin a little. His lips opened and he closed his eyes. He sighed through his nose as he felt the luscious, soft lips on his mouth. This time, he immediately devoted himself to the tender French kiss… with just the same gentleness and with growing desire.

Barney moaned quietly when their slow kiss became very sensual. He searched the seductive mouth ever again; he parted the willingly opening lips with the tip of his tongue while Gordon returned the erotic touches with an abundance of devotion and tender passion.

They began to caress each other - even if the scientist held back noticeably and just hesitantly returned the loving gestures. It was nothing more than a slight touch at the back of his hand... the soft brushing along his arm... his cheek, which Barney felt at first. Quite gradually, the doctor's caresses lost their restraint and shyness and their mutual fondlings became attentive and very affectionate in the end.

They kissed over and over again while stroking each other so tenderly... a soft brushing of slightly opened lips - nothing more than a light touching of their mouths... or they exchanged small kisses... with soft lips and a lot of gentleness. Or they deepened their erotic caresses with a slow, endless French kiss.

Barney moaned softly as the sensual playing of their tongues just went on and on. His desire was almost unbearable, now. His experiences covered rough and gentle lovers alike. But he had never been kissed like that! Gordon seemed to be unaware of his eroticism, but Barney enjoyed his buddy's natural sensuality and his gentleness like nothing else before. It aroused him so much; he was hardly able to control his lust. And when Gordon answered his small, breathless moans and gasps with a quiet, drawn-out groan of his own - it threatened to overwhelm him.

Finally, the two men were so excited that they were forced to let go of each other again.

"My, I have a raging boner", Barney wheezed with a shaky voice and sat further up, grabbing the crotch of his trousers and pulling a little, so that the tough garment wouldn't pinch him so unpleasantly.

Gordon looked down to his lap. The older man spread his legs and raised his abdomen while opening the button of his jeans. He partly unzipped his fly and sat down again. His friend almost gasped with excitement while he gazed down to the treacherously hard bulge in Barney's trousers.

He bit down on his lower lip to keep back his small groan when he felt the officer's strong, warm hand stroking along his heaving belly so suddenly. He wheezed with quivering nostrils as the sensually caressing fingers moved lower.

Barney studied Gordon's face... becoming hotter and hotter while he stroked him so leisurely and slipped his hand gently lower at the same time. He reached the scientists waistband fairly soon, slowly undid the button and searched for the zippers latch. He gazed into his buddy's sensually glittering, darkened eyes. The lust he saw in that look made his erection throb with need. He refused to hurry - even if his own desire tormented him, now.

He went ahead gently and deliberately and watched Gordon's facial expression the whole time. How the blood rushed into his cheeks when he opened his trousers, still biting his lip. His nostrils trembled with excitement and the doctor gave a little, hardly audible groan. Barney moaned quietly, too, as he noticed the damp spot on his friends boxer shorts... the fabric stretched and taut over the rigid shaft...

The younger man closed his eyes abruptly and leant back against the sofa cushion when he felt the slight fumbling in his lap. He wheezed and moaned softly, pushing his loins gradually forward when his buddy's hot, gentle hand slipped into the open fly of his shorts. He held back his sensual moan only with quite an effort as he felt the gentle touch... how Barney grasped his burning hot erection and pulled it out. Gordon's features went rigid and showed rapidly growing arousal, now.

The officer looked with glittering eyes at the hard member in his hand. He breathed with slightly gaping lips and was almost unable to control himself any longer. He felt how his briefs got damp... his erection twitched with unbearable need. The urge to touch and stroke his sensually pulsing manhood was almost overwhelming. Nevertheless, he concentrated solely on his friend, now.

He took his hand away, moistened his fingers hastily and caressed Gordon quite gently. The up and down of his loose grip was just a tender stroking instead of consciously trying to make him come. He stimulated him quite deliberately, drove his thumb over the glittering slit and moved the silken, shortened skin gently along the shaft again.

When he grasped the hot, throbbing length with increasing strength and his tender strokes turned into a sensual masturbation, Gordon's features finally showed his rapidly growing desire. His restraint decreased visibly. His nostrils trembled. The soft lips opened... he wheezed and began to pant a little... finally curving his hips up and against the skillful hand at his erection.

Barney's fist concentrated on the obviously swollen head, now. His damp grip circled erotically along the glans. His fingers moved really slowly from time to time, sliding provocatively along the bulge and right below, creating such a lustful stimulus that his friend gave a hoarse groan. The doctor looked over... with such a dark, desire-ridden gaze under half lowered eyelids that the officer moaned lustfully. Gordon's hot, rigid face distorted with excitement. He moaned again when his buddy stimulated him still more erotically.

"I... won't ... be able... to... hold back... much longer", he panted and felt for the tender hand at his shaft.

"Do you like it this slow?" Barney wheezed and fiddled impatiently at his jeans now.

"Ahhh... yeah. Go on... Don't stop." Gordon grasped his fist and moved it slightly further up and down the tip.

The security guard couldn't control himself any more. He slipped off the sofa and knelt down in front of it. The doctor raised his hips when his friend pulled at his trousers. Just moments later, his breeches and shorts lay around his ankles.

Barney dragged at his jeans and briefs till he got both down to his knees. He panted lecherously and moaned when he noticed that glittering look focusing on him... how Gordon stared at him, now. The officer grasped his own rock hard shaft and spread the oozed out, slippery wetness along his length. Then, he bent down over his buddy's lap and took the throbbing member in his mouth.

Sweaty, hot hands touched his neck. He heard the small, excited groan when he began to suck, moving his head slowly up and down. The heated, fitful wheezing - how the lean body arched into the pleasurable stimulus - that was more than Barney could bear right now.

His own desire almost achieved a critical extent, while he licked and caressed the swollen mast so passionately with his lips and tongue. He took Gordon deeper into his hot, damp mouth from time to time - just to let him slip out from his lips again. His tongue drove softly and sensually along the glans before he switched to a pleasurable, slow sucking rhythm – moving his lips gently up and down the shaft.

He tried to control himself, but it was a major turn on for him to pleasure his friend like that. He could stroke his lustful twitching erection as sluggishly as he wanted - the stimulation was almost too much for him to handle...

He squinted up into that desirously distorted face... he searched the dark, shining gaze under heavy eyelids... how the ecstasy was written all over Gordon's face now... his fitful panting, the sensual glittering in his eyes as he watched his friends actions, giving head so appreciatively...

Suddenly, the doctor took a deep breath through his teeth. He closed his eyes to enjoy the stimulus even more, before he threw his head back and moaned softly. He curved his loins up, shoving his throbbing length deeper into Barney's mouth... His hips jerked slightly and thrusting, before he pulled out a bit, then pushed his manhood lustfully back between his friend's lips again.

The officer grunted lecherously and adapted his sucking rhythm to the small, restless thrusts. He covered his teeth with his tongue and concentrated on Gordon's jerking movements. He sucked quite strongly as soon as the hot shaft was pulled out of his mouth.

Gordon stroked the nape of his buddy's neck with restless fingers. He panted fitfully and aroused... he moaned softly with lust. His palms - his whole body - were burning hot now. Sweat glittered on his forehead. He looked down to the black thatch, churned the silky strands up with his fingers and moaned with desire when he felt the sucking at his member becoming stronger in response.

Then, he held still again and simply enjoyed the sensual blowjob. He sighed when he felt those soft lips enclosing his mast a little tighter, moving the soft skin slightly up and down his length with the slow motions of Barney's head... how he sucked eagerly at the glans... gently and softly… and then firmer and stronger again.

Barney wheezed suddenly and intensely through his nose. His movements became really slow... the sensual up and down of his mouth just like the sluggish rhythm of his fist. His breath became ragged, loud and fitful within moments. His body squirmed... and jerked. He shoved his abdomen forwards and - still with the hard cock in his mouth - he whimpered breathlessly.

He straightened up hastily and the saliva damp shaft slipped from his lips. He stared with glassy eyes right through his friend and gave a drawn-out moan from the deepest part of his throat.

Gordon looked at his buddy's orgasmically distorting face, before he gazed down to Barney's fist... He held his erection close to the base. The shaft was enormously swollen and dark and the exposed glans glittered with pre-cum. The next moment, his member began to twitch, and with every frantic jerk, his thin sperm squirted out... spurting with the hasty rhythm of his orgasmic contractions and slapping with long squirts over the carpet.

Without noticing it, Gordon joined his friend's lustful moans.

"Ohhh... God!" he gasped. He grabbed his own erection and rubbed eagerly up and down.

To watch Barney's climax - his intense eruption and the rapid twitching of his length - that was such a turn on for him that he was coming close to his own release. His wheezing changed to urgent panting.

"Show me", Barney gasped. He was still breathless. "Let it come... show me!"

The officer moaned while watching the quick, impatient rhythm of Gordon's fist, and he stroked his still half erect manhood at once. He slipped closer to his buddy and masturbated eagerly - just to arouse him even more. He straightened up next to him and when he felt that the doctor would come any moment, he took Gordon's free hand and closed it around his member... moving the soft, hot fist pleasurably back and forth.

The scientist's face twitched and turned into a lustful grimace. He stared down to Barney's abdomen and arched his own pelvis up at the same time. His head fell back. He began to moan. His hand closed more tightly around Barney's hot length and squeezed it.

The officer panted when Gordon's swollen mast twitched uncontrollably. ...How it oozed out of him with quick, pulsating intervals. He bent hastily forwards and took the jerking shaft into his mouth at once.

Gordon moaned when he felt the greedy sucking. He even felt Barney's teeth for a moment before his friend tried to control himself again and was a lot gentler.

He felt the hasty swallowing, the lustful sucking and couldn't do more than to enjoy the sensation... how he climaxed in his friends mouth... and how much he seemed to get pleasure from it, too. His breathless pants finally calmed down and his body relaxed obviously. He sat with closed eyes, a hand at the neck of his friend and stroked the soft, dark strands gently.

When Barney let go of his member again and placed a soft, damp kiss on his underbelly, Gordon opened his eyes again and looked down to him. The security guard straightened up slowly. His heated face showed satisfaction and he visibly enjoyed his afterglow.

But there was a lot more in those dark eyes... the hint of a smile... affection... warmth...

.oOo.

No one knew how intense the friendship between Officer Calhoun and Dr. Freeman had become. They never showed their intimate closeness with each other in public and tried to convey the impression that nothing had actually changed between them.

As soon as they were alone with each other - both men were quite different.

But it took Gordon an effort to return those little endearments and caresses - being so natural and as a matter of course for Barney - just as consciously and emotionally. But the withdrawn scientist learned to let go... at least a bit.

His boyfriend just loved to step up at him from behind, wrapping his arms around him and nestling up against his back. At first, Barney's need to cuddle was a little embarrassing for him and he didn't know how he should react. He wasn't used to such an exuberance of feelings solely focused on his person.

Especially since the officer always seemed to choose the worst time for his snuggling - when Gordon was busy with analyses, difficult calculations or while comparing test results and didn't need any disturbance. But soon, he came to enjoy these small, loving gestures... the tenderness he experienced through his boyfriend. And he wasn't disturbed anymore when he was so pleasurably distracted from his monotonous work. …In the end, he was even grateful when it happened...

It never stayed at embraces, though. As soon as the security guards arms wrapped around his waist, he already felt the gentle, soft kisses on his cheek, temple or the side of his neck... the caressing of strong hands, running tenderly over his chest or belly... the sweet nothings Barney whispered into his ear. At first, nothing more than verbal caresses - but soon with the velvety undertone of the practiced seducer.

And Gordon reacted to these stimuli - the fondling, the small kisses and the whispered, erotic promises - so intensely, that his work came to a standstill and was completely unimportant at once: He only needed to feel Barney's embrace... the tender touch of his soft, slightly opened lips on his skin. That was already enough to excite him and had him sporting an erection in no time.

But it wasn't just the sex the doctor enjoyed more and more. The emotions building up between them were getting stronger, too. At first, this happened almost unnoticed. Then, he returned the feelings - aimed at him so openly and devotedly - more consciously. But it was difficult for him to put into words and gestures what he felt for his boyfriend. Gordon struggled with his distant behavior and tried to get rid of it. But in time, it was becoming easier for him to show affection. Or the longing for closeness...

Nevertheless, a part of his restraint still remained - and even with his growing desire to tell Barney how strong his feelings had become over the last weeks - he simply wasn't able to.

But the officer seemed to know what he wanted to say. He saw it in his eyes... in his face when they were alone with each other. He never vocalized his wish to actually hear those words. But Gordon knew how much his mate secretly longed to hear it from him. And not just during their loveplay, but also outside the bed.

.oOo.

The security guard was in heaven. Their friendship had become so much more. They were buddies first, then lovers and now mates... They never spent their nights with each other, though and Gordon always returned to his own room again. Both men didn't like these restrictions to their relationship. But if they wanted to avoid causing a sensation or gossip, they didn't have another choice. Nevertheless, both of them longed to spend their nights together, too.

They never discussed it, however. They saw no point in talking about something that wasn't going to change any time soon. …But when they had sex all of this was forgotten and they fully enjoyed their closeness and passion...

Barney took his time. He gave the scientist an understanding of the physical aspects of their relationship and their varied pleasures. But he revealed his knowledge and experience just slowly and little by little. He didn't want to take him by surprise. It should be an unforgettable experience for his boyfriend… filled with passion and tenderness and it was important to him that Gordon loved it just as much as himself. Therefore, the officer still refrained from the sex act itself...

Their actions were still restricted to tender cuddles, sensual kisses and exploring each other's body thoroughly... to mutual masturbation and lustful blowjobs. Barney still remembered his first anal intercourse. The experience was painful enough and he was never on the receiving end again.

And it was this still unpleasant memory that made him particularly gentle with Gordon. So he would gain the necessary confidence in his boyfriend and his actions alike - while dealing with the most sensitive area of his body. ...To ensure that it was always very pleasant for his younger mate… to be touched like that...

.oOo.

Dr. Freeman brooded over his analyses and at the same time tried to ignore how Alyx bustled about him, constantly trying to engage him in conversation.

Mostly, he was so distracted by his work that his responses were hardly more than monosyllabic remarks. Or he answered her jabber with a nod or headshake... or with just an absent-minded inarticulate grunt.

If the young woman was upset or disappointed with his lacking wish to communicate - she never indicated it. She had such a fixation to try to elicit a complete sentence - or at least a shy smile - from the scientist, she never noticed his missing interest in her - as a woman - at all.

She was so absorbed in her "I'm going to make Gordon smile"-attempts, she didn't even notice how the doctor's behavior changed as soon as Barney came to the laboratory and spent his breaks with the friend.

But Eli noticed…

First, it just caught his attention that the slightly reserved young man visibly unbent in the security guard's presence. Nevertheless, Dr. Vance still thought that Gordon's familiar demeanor towards Barney was nothing more than the result of their long-standing friendship.

But then, he noticed how they looked at each other when they felt unobserved... and how the officer elicited a smile from his friend with just his simple presence. How Gordon's face brightened and… became softer as soon as the officer entered the room. How close they stood together when they talked… The warm shimmer in Barney's eyes and Gordon's slightly reddened cheeks, as soon as they were together...

At the same time, they frantically tried to hide their emotional closeness and the visible result of a very intimate familiarity with each other. And that was what finally gave Eli the reality check, because it was becoming very obvious to him that those two had a relationship. Even if they struggled to maintain a low profile... they weren't fully able to hide their feelings for each other...

Eli was a bit disappointed. Because he always hoped that Gordon and Alyx would become a couple someday. But he would never interfere with the love-life of the two friends. They seemed to be happy with each other.

The old scientist was the last person on earth who would entrust his observations to anybody. Their secret was in safe hands with him. …If it hadn't been for his daughter...

…And her bullheaded attempts to hook up with Gordon…

.oOo.

"Hey, Dad!"

"Honey, where were you?!" With his artificial limb, Eli limped over from the adjacent room.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and rummaged through the drawers of an old desk.

"I was with D.o.g. Do you know where the roadster's keys are? Barney and Gordon are visiting South End and I want... huh? What's up?"

He pulled Alyx' fingers gently from open drawer before she was able to grasp the small bunch of keys.

She gave him a slightly puzzled look. "The two will leave if I don't hurry, and..."

"Just let them go. You still have enough opportunities to hang out with them."

Her pretty face almost showed the begging face of a small child. "Come on, Dad. Barney and Gordon are going to explore the Old Caves. It's been years since I was at South End!"

He gave her a small wink.

"So... why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon and we're going to have a look at these caves?" He suggested. "I could use some fresh air and a little distraction from my work, too."

She gnawed at her lower lip and pondered how she could get out of it without hurting her father, or even turning him down.

He still hoped that he would be able to distract her daughter from Gordon over time without arousing her curiosity. And why he suddenly tried to keep her away from him - when he encouraged her merely weeks before.

"Oh damn it!" Alyx called and ran over to the window. "They're leaving!"

She stood on tip-toes and looked after the buggy as far as possible. Then, she turned slowly round with dropped shoulders and made a face. Eli sighed a little.

He moved over to the sofa and sat down. "Come, Alyx. Keep your old dad some company ..."

She just folded her arms and stared to the ground.

"Alyx?"

She sighed quietly, moved over to her father with noticeable reluctance and sat down next to him.

"Honey, give Barney and Gordon some rest. They have just a bit of spare time, and maybe they want to spend these hours with... err... talking about old days..."

"It would be funny to know how their friendship was, back at Black Mesa. I bet those two got into mischief quite often… If I know Barney, he had to be the culprit - while Gordon surely tried to smooth things over afterwards." She laughed a little…

…and sighed the next moment. "I just wished that Gordon would like to talk with me. He's so... tense. The only one he's really comfortable with, is Barney."

Eli lowered his head and stared into space. Alyx knew this facial expression - his brooding, so-so look – as if he was forced to tell something unpleasant without wanting to... or with the knowledge that it would hurt someone unintentionally.

She slightly leaned in his direction. "What's bothering you, dad?"

"Give Gordon a break, honey. Maybe he's letting himself go..."

"I hope so." A small smile played on her lips.

"However, if he doesn't want to... just promise me that you're not going to press him."

Alyx turned red as a beetroot.

"Dad", she laughed, if also with a quivering voice. "Just a few weeks ago you were saying just the opposite. You said that I should approach him. That I should talk with him and primarily, that I should let him know if I really like him."

Eli felt a little uncomfortable, now.

"Err… Everything was a bit different ...a few weeks ago", he scratched his beard.

"Come on, dad. What's the matter?"

He hesitated.

"Dad…"

"I didn't know at that time, but Gordon already has a solid relationship. And I was at a loss about breaking it to you, especially after raising your hopes."

"Oh." Alyx lowered her head.

She seemed taken aback and even a little shaken. The young woman needed a while until she recovered from this unexpected news. Then, she folded her arms in front of her chest and looked down to her shoes.

"It must be a truly interesting woman", she suddenly thought aloud. "Or one who's extremely undemanding. Because Gordon is busy with his work round-the-clock. And when he's not in the laboratory, he's with Barney. Those two guys are completely inseparable since their argument a couple of weeks ago. They spend every free minute with each other – often deep into the night - and I want to see a woman, who..."

Alyx broke off. She blinked. And raised an eyebrow.

"Have you actually seen the girl he's dating? Well... After all... It's always just Gordon and Barney hanging around together."

He didn't answer.

Her eyebrow raised some more. "Dad", she breathed and something indefinable gleamed in her eyes at once. "Gordon... has a... relationship …with a... **woman**, right?" Her voice trembled.

Eli stopped beating around the bush.

"Why must it be a woman, honey?" He asked carefully.

She closed her eyes abruptly. Her lower lip trembled. "Don't tell me that means what I think it means. Please!" Alyx whispered.

She propped her face in both hands and shook her head slightly again and again.

When she faced her father again, the corners of her mouth were pulled down and her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "Don't tell me, please, that Gordon…. And…. Barney…. That Gordon and Barney… That… that those two are… …and… with each other… UUUGGGHHH!"

"And what's so wrong with it?" He asked. "If they are happy and in love, there's..."

"DAD! **PLEASE**!!" She yelled and jumped up.

She paced up and down restlessly. "That's... icky! It's so... unnatural. ...It's…" She stopped and grimaced. "It's… DISGUSTING!"

"Alyx, that's enough!!" He barked so sharply, she recoiled abruptly and looked at him, completely baffled.

It was seldom that her father was seriously angry with her. But his facial expression was so disapproving now, her tirade stopped at once. Her arms sank limply down.

"You're... defending them? What they're doing with each other?" she breathed unbelievingly.

He furrowed his brow in disapproval.

"I don't have to remind you what intolerance feels like, right? When you were a little girl, one time, you came to me crying. The other children made spiteful remarks because of your skin color... rejecting you."

"That's something completely different", she insisted.

"Whether someone is rejected due to his skin color or due to his feelings... That doesn't make any difference to me. Both hurt, and aren't right. And you should set a good example for others. Especially you!"

She averted her gaze and stared past her father; with a stubborn mien he knew all too well.

Eli got up and moved over to her. "Gordon and Barney went through a lot over the years. They deserve a little luck and happiness. Don't begrudge them their relationship."

She stuck out her chin, pursing her lips. The next moment, she ran past her father, grabbed the car keys and ran out of the laboratory.

"Alyx! Don't do anything stupid! Alyx! Come back!"

But she was already gone. Eli heard the fierce slam of the door and a minute later, the roadster's engine roared and the heavy car went off with a racing start.

"Child," he rubbed along his face, sighing. "You're just as stubborn as your mother, sometimes..."

.oOo.

Barney and Gordon spent a couple of hours at South End. They explored the sub terrain caves and went for a walk along the nearby beach. Their stimulating conversation finally died away when they sat down at the labyrinth's entrance - watching the gorgeous sunset.

The scientist leaned back against his boyfriend, and he wrapped both arms around Gordon's waist. They snuggled closer, and the doctor turned his head round with a little sigh, brushing Barney's cheek with a small kiss. The security guard returned the soft touch and searched for Gordon's mouth with his lips. They turned towards each other little by little, exchanging small, gentle kisses; caressing each other with growing devotion and a lot of tenderness... They became fully absorbed in their sharing of kindness and affection. But soon, they were so excited by their gentle stroking and their soft, deepening kisses they simply had to drive back home.

Even on their return, they were hardly able to let go of each other. Barney tried to compensate for the buggy's slight steering play and struggled to concentrate on the road. His gas foot trembled when he felt Gordon's hand at his thigh. He slipped a little more sideways in the bucket seat and pushed the scientist's hand between his slightly spread legs. He moaned with desire when the soft fingers stroked his throbbing erection through his trousers.

Without taking his eyes from the bad road conditions, the officer felt around till he touched his boyfriend's knee. His cheeks turned red with lust when Gordon grasped his wrist and pushed his fingers right between his legs. The doctor curved his abdomen up and rubbed his hard shaft against the hot palm.

"Drive faster, Barney", he panted. "Let's go home..."

.oOo.

When they finally arrived at the headquarters, both of them were so aroused that they couldn't wait until they were alone. They choose the closest quarter at once, and when they reached Gordon's room the scientist was so excited that he virtually dragged his mate over the threshold and slammed the door shut.

They began to undress at once... kissing feverishly while one garment after the other fell to the ground.

Barney moaned quietly, as Gordon's hands ran over his chest and explored his musculature. His soft fingers stroked through his chest hairs and lingered at the tight nipples for a moment.

The officer's shaking hands fiddled with the doctor's belt clasp meanwhile. They let up on each other to fully undress and huggled together again, completely naked. Barney was a bit taller than the doctor. He was broad shouldered, masculine and supple and stood out richly in contrast from Gordon's almost lean body.

The room was filled with their small sighs... with damp kisses and soft moaning… their heavy, erratic breathing. They shared a passionate deep kiss while mutually exploring their bodies. Their hands ran over each other's hot, silken skin… while caressing and tasting one another with small, gentle nips and licks.

"I can't wait much longer", the security guard wheezed when their kissing lips finally parted with a wet smack.

His hands ran over Gordon's back and he pushed the slim loins against his own hips. He squeezed and stroked his mate's bottom while their hot erections pressed against each other's panting belly.

"I want you…", he moaned quietly in Gordon's ear and nibbled at his earlobe. "…And… feel you… this time..."

"You want to sleep with me?" His mate asked breathing heavily. His fingernails drove gently along Barney's broad back.

He got a pleasant goose-flesh. "Uh-huh."

"I can't wait for it", Gordon whispered breathlessly before his open lips sucked at the soft skin of Barney's neck. Tender. Without leaving marks. And just for a moment. Then, the doctor stepped slightly back, took his hand and slowly moved over to the bed.

Barney groaned softly when Gordon stretched out on the mattress and immediately pulled him down. He stayed up on hands and knees and looked at him. The scientist propped up on his elbows and raised his upper body until he reached Barney's mouth. They kissed with partly opened lips and their tongues meet at once, beginning a sensual play...

Both of them wheezed fitfully and were almost unable to hold back any longer. The doctor pulled his mate some closer and his boyfriend knelt down with widely spread legs... the scientist's body right between his thighs. The officer moaned with lust when Gordon grasped his throbbing erection without interrupting their heated French kiss.

The soft fingers stroked gently at his shaft, pulling the shortened skin slightly back and forth. He caressed his length with tender gestures, stroking the rock hard member slowly and gently.

A big, glassy pearl welled up from the slit and slowly dripped down as a thin, glittering thread. When the drop fell on Gordon's hand, he pulled his head slightly back.

"Mmmhhh... you're dripping with need", he wheezed at Barney's mouth. His tongue traced those soft lips, simultaneously spreading the slippery shimmer along the tip with his thumb.

The older man shifted his weight to one arm and grasped his mate's erection, stroking him, too. The up and down of their hands was slow; more caressing than a mutual stimulation.

The desire he felt was written all over Gordon's heated face. He looked Barney in the eye and enjoyed the even rhythm of his caresses with a quiet moan. At the same time, he massaged the rigid, burning hot length in his own fingers just as erotically.

The doctor groaned softly as he felt that deep, desirous gaze focused on him. How the officer watched him with such a lust in his eyes that he moaned another time. While he returned that sensual look with the same desire... and full of emotions.

"Let me feel your mouth", the scientist whispered at once.

The security guard bent forward. Their lips met with a soft, small kiss before Barney stretched out beside him the other way round.

Gordon looked along himself when the strong hand moved lower and touched his erection. Pulling the lightly loose skin at his cut member some down, he lowered his head. The physicist moaned ecstatically as he felt the hot tongue at his glans, licking along the tip so softly and slowly. His fingers grasped the bed sheet when he disappeared between Barney's lips, sliding into the hot, wet mouth of his mate.

His head sank back again. He moaned another time with the even, gentle up and down of Barney's hand at his manhood while he sucked so pleasurably, moving his head slowly and deliberately.

Intense heat made Gordon's cheeks glow with lust. His panting became louder. He moaned ever so often when his boyfriend stimulated him particularly excitingly... how the soft lips moved along his mast, strengthening their pressure while sliding slowly upwards and how Barney sucked noticeably stronger - before the shaft slipped back into his mouth again.

The scientist could hardly bear the sensual, deliberate rhythm and stared along his body again, his face already slightly distorted with desire. Barney kept his eyes closed to fully concentrate on the erotic sensation of his blowjob. His cheeks burned with lust. His nostrils quivered with erratic breaths. The desire was written in his face - how much he enjoyed his actions.

The doctor looked aside and slipped closer to the officer's muscular body. When his own hand felt for the lustful twitching erection of his older companion, he spread his knees at once, curving his abdomen forward.

Barney gave a small grunt when he felt the hot, trembling tongue and how he disappeared in a damp mouth, too. His sucking became much slower, now - while Gordon did his best to keep pace with his mate's deliberate rhythm... pleasuring him in consonance with his own stimulation.

Both of them couldn't bear the sixty-nine style for too long, though. The mutual stimulus was too intense... too arousing. And they soon parted, panting and wheezing already.

Barney moaned lustfully as his mate's hot, damp shaft slipped up and down in his leisurely stroking hand - while Gordon did the same with him.

"Ohh God", the officer gasped and bit down on his lower lip. "Mmmhhh!" He closed his eyes and took a sharp breath through his teeth. He panted. "Stroke me... yeah..." He wheezed intensely when the soft hand moved along his swollen glans, stroking him so thoroughly and sensually, that he gave a deep, throaty groan.

He looked down to the throbbing shaft in his own hand, licked the glassy drop off and took him back into his mouth. He sucked hard this time, greedy... moving faster up and down Gordon's length...

The redhead gasped aloud and let go of Barney's erection almost at once. "St...stop..." He panted. "Good Gods! Ahhh! ... Barney... I'll... ...come... if you... don't... stop..."

He moaned with relief when his mate quit at once. Both men gasped and straightened up almost at the same time. The doctor slipped a little aside and gave him an inviting look. He lay down and relaxed as much as possible, while his older companion knelt down between his legs, moistening his member with saliva.

He made sure that it was really slick and panted with arousal when he noticed Gordon's glittering gaze... how the scientist breathed with trembling nostrils, following Barney's leisurely wetting strokes along his manhood with darkened eyes. His reddish, fuzzy hair contested with his glowing cheeks meanwhile.

He studied his lover's mature face... the tousled salt-and-pepper hair, his slightly distorted, rigid features... the lustful gleaming in his brown eyes... the sensual mouth. ...How he panted with arousal and spread Gordon's knees some more, before he wet his fingers once again.

The doctor held his breath when he felt the touch of his fingertips, spreading the wetness gently and thoroughly. His body relaxed even more and he enjoyed the stroking, soft touches. Nevertheless, he became a little nervous, too, and he tried not to tense up when he finally felt his mate's slick glans.

Barney looked down to him. He grasped the slim hips and spread his own knees even wider apart to have a better footing. Then, he shoved his loins deliberately forward. Quite slowly, carefully and as gently as he could.

He watched Gordon's expression and gave him the opportunity to get used to the sensation. He pressed a bit more strongly and suddenly felt how he slowly slid in. His mate's face twitched intensely. Barney knew that it was unpleasant and stung. He stopped at once and waited... till the scientist nodded, and he curved his hips gradually forwards again.

"Ahhh... God!" Gordon moaned as the hot loins finally pressed up against his legs after what seemed like an eternity.

His own erection had sagged considerably. He had to get used to the intruder first... to this completely unfamiliar feeling. He felt the lustful twitching... how hard and big the shaft was. He saw in Barney's eyes how exciting it felt for him... and that he was almost unable to wait any longer. Gordon met the questioning glance and tried to prepare himself for what was going to come… and nodded...

But he never expected it to be like this… strange and pleasuring at once… That he would feel him so clearly… with long, tender thrusts… And his boyfriend was so unbelievably gentle despite his enormous arousal; he still just moved his hips carefully and slowly.

The desirous spark dawned in those green eyes again and the doctor's features showed growing lust... but it was rapidly growing, intense lust, this time... His facial expression was very erotic now. He held his boyfriend's gaze... sharing his desire with him.

Barney felt how the hot body relaxed completely and welcomed him at once. He changed his thrusting angle a little bit.

The doctor gasped aloud with the surprisingly pleasant sensation... how a... sweet spot was stimulated so suddenly. He moaned quietly and arched his body into Barney's gentle thrusting. A fiery redness rushed into his cheeks. His eyes glittered with ecstasy. He wheezed intensely. And the wanton look of his gentle lover excited him even more.

…How he looked down on him, panting aloud with passion, now. His supple body still moved gently and evenly. He knelt with his legs even more apart now, while his hips went back and forth untiringly. His partly opened, panting lips trembled slightly. The intense lust in his dark eyes… his sensual sighing and groaning… the heated, handsome face rigid with lust…

Gordon gave a drawn-out moan.

"Can I... faster?" Barney panted. "I... can't take it... anymore... ...so... slow... like... this."

His companion nodded, just as breathless.

"Tell me... when I'm too... too rough", the officer wheezed.

His thrusts came gradually faster; he slipped with longer strokes back and forth.

His lecherous rhythm was answered with a sudden, loud and intense gasp. An enraptured, throaty groan – and Barney's face distorted with desire. His wheezing became even louder. He panted hectically and moaned with need when he noticed the same, fiery ecstasy in his boyfriend's face, now.

The younger man bit down on his lip before he gasped aloud. His hot, soft hands grabbed the sheets and his loins arched up. Right into the lustful thrusts while he clasped his older mate's hands around his waist at once.

"Ahhh... gawd! Ahhh… Barney…" He moaned aloud.

"You like it?" he gasped with a quivering, breathless voice. "Does it feel good?"

The doctor answered with another lustful groan.

Barney gazed down at the sensually winding body... how hard and big Gordon's shaft was, now. His erection pointed up along his intensely heaving belly... swollen to its full size... dark and glittering wet at the tip.

The scientist grasped his member after a couple of moments. He groaned with lust and stroked his mast in addition to the erotic stimulus of Barney's thrusts. His fist moved untiringly up and down.

"Oh God... Yeah", the officer panted. "Bring yourself off..."

He watched the eager rhythm of Gordon's fist. That he was enjoying it so much to feel him... He moaned out loud and thrust faster… wheezing and gasping incoherent words in his unbearable arousal. His skin shone with a thin layer of sweat… a glittering drop rolled down his burning hot cheek and along his glistening damp neck.

His younger boyfriend joined in his ecstatic groans. He stared up into Barney's sweaty face and relished his lover's sensual mien. He panted madly, stimulating himself so unrestrainedly and with such pleasure that he was already getting close to his orgasm.

"Come", the older man gasped. "Let go… Gordon…"

His hand slid up and down his erection with growing speed.

"Show me…"

Hot, wet skin met with faint slaps.

The scientist moaned. He didn't even try to hold back his climax.

"You're coming?" Barney gasped hectically.

His mate nodded, breathless. His fingers moved faster, eagerly stroking along the glans.

"Cum… show me…" Fitful panting.

A throaty groan. "Ahhh… Barney!" Gordon began to moan fervently... His half opened fist slipped up and down the swollen tip of his shaft, till he couldn't bear the desire any more.

The officer panted aloud and his features distorted into a lecherous grimace. "Ahhh… yeah… aaahh… let… go…"

He moaned loudly and with sheer lust, arching his loins even more into Barney's thrusting... and came. His arousal unloaded itself with powerful, rapid spurts slapping onto his sweaty, frantically heaving belly and running down his still pleasurably moving fingers. His body jerked and shook. He stared right through his mate, groaning from the deepest part of his throat…

Barney saw the swift pulsing of Gordon's erection… while that soft fist still stroked untiringly up and down the noticeably twitching length. The scientist's intense orgasm excited him so much, he gasped wildly and wasn't able to control himself any longer. With every further thrust the stimulus became stronger and so intense, that he pressed his loins after a couple of hectic strokes against his mate's damp thighs – and he climaxed, too. He gasped and groaned while he clung to his legs. Both of them felt how his shaft jerked frantically… his fast, squirting gushes… the eager throbbing and pulsating.

They panted and wheezed heavily until their breathing calmed down again. Barney sank down onto the mattress next to his lover and slipped closer. He breathed still heavily and sighed a bit when the doctor pulled him closer, wrapping both arms around him at the same time.

They stayed like that for a while, until they calmed down again.

When Barney's head sank slowly but heavily against Gordon's chest, he turned his face round and looked at him. He stroked the tousled hair back from the damp forehead and saw the small, sluggish smile that played around Barney's lips for a moment. His features relaxed rapidly.

...He was already falling asleep...

Gordon studied the peaceful expression of his mate... how he breathed more evenly with slightly gaping lips and he felt how the officer's gentle embrace around his waist gradually slackened.

Pulling the blanket with his other hand up and over the two of them, the scientist lay his head back onto the cushion again.

He looked up to the ceiling... and smiled.

END


End file.
